


Body Language

by mandatorily



Series: Body Shots Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shots Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next hand Dean feels sliding up his side is larger, warmer . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

The next hand Dean feels sliding up his side is larger, warmer. He’s been half-hard all night, but when this hand drags a nail across his nipple, flicking once all the blood leaves his brain, heading south. Before he can stop himself, he’s moaning, though the bar’s so loud he doubts anyone but those closest to him can hear it. He’s about to open his eyes, see just whose hands are roaming so possessively over his body when he feels the tickle of salt hit his stomach, followed by a cool splash of alcohol. His muscles tense in anticipation.


End file.
